The Small Chip
by Secret Saturn
Summary: Here Clemont possesses a small item... Who gave it to him an why is it so special?


**A/N: I saw a writing challenge on tumblr that stated to take your character and reflect on an item that they most hold dear and why. So I'm taking Clemont to this :D**

**oOOo**

He held the beloved chip in his hand. He always carried it around with him, no matter where he went. It was one item that nobody knew about, not even his sister, or at least, he thought.

The rest of the group laid asleep. 12 midnight was nothing to him. He was so used to staying up and working on his inventions that 12 was like broad daylight to him. However, he often found himself falling asleep, then being stiff as a rock by the time Bonnie came bouncing in, waking him from his heavy slumber. He regretted it, but he knew it was worth it.

The nerd sighed, staring at the chip for now an hour. He was homesick. It was true that Kalos was set out to where a few main routes sprawled out around the region, making access to Lumiose easy. The group had to go to Lumiose, even just to walk through it, to get to another town. He was never really far from home; he had his sister, he traveled with friends, and saw his father occasionally. What more could he want? Home is where the heart is right?

Home was in his blood, electricity flowing from his veins. It was true that he missed being at his gym, his home, battling trainers and inventing stuff that could possibly be useful for the future. But he did this on his journey, did he not?

He drew a heavy sigh. No, that was not his reason for his slight sadness. It didn't affect him all the time, he was generally a happy-go-lucky nerd after all. He considered himself blessed with intelligence and a loving family. Nevertheless from time to time a certain someone passed his mind. A certain someone that cause him to pull out a very worn out chip. It was about half an inch long and half an inch wide, green, with red, blue, and white markings that covered one side. The edges were jagged and the face of it was shattered, as if it was thrown around in the wash, stepped on, accidently bitten, etc., (and they were very well the reasons for it's condition.). He had it since he was five years old. It wasn't the chip itself that was special, however it was that one person who used to be his biggest hero and idol that anyone could ever dream of:

His mother.

Both of his parents were both big on science, and his nerd characteristic was a product of the two. While his father ran an electrical appliance store, his mother was an assistant to Professor Sycamore.

That was until, the explosion late at night that took their unity away. As the small children laid asleep in their cozy beds, dreaming they'd wake up happy, their father stayed up. He felt something was going wrong and yet his biggest fears were never confirmed until hours later. He heard that explosion from the other side of town, and he was sure all of Kalos heard it. But as he regrettably opened the door, looking upon Officer Jenny's solem, straightforward face, he broke. His world shattered over his beloved wife, leaving him widowed with two tiny children, both a two month old baby and a 5 year old little boy. He held everything together terribly as he slowly broke the news to a young inventor. Since then, for quite a few years, he tried to invent something that would bring her back; something that would make her show up at the door, and hold him and tell him everything was gonna be ok.

And he thought the chip was the thing to bring her back.

**oOOo**

_"Clemont?"_

_The little boy had frustratingly threw down one of his modeled airplanes in frustration. He couldn't get the wing in. He turned away from his mother, who had tried to come to him._

_"What's wrong?"_

_"Stupid plane..." He mumbled._

_His mother picked up the airplane, now with a broken nose, and put it on the dresser._

_"Honey you'll never fix it if you don't have patience. If you break it it won't just magically fix itself."_

_"I DONT CARE I HATE BUILDING STUFF ITS STUPID EVERYTHING JUST GOES WRONG!"_

_He threw himself on the floor and started to cry._

_She sighed, picking up the crying little boy._

_"Remember when I told you about Albert Einstein?"_

_He slowly calmed, looking confused._

_"He was so bad at school he was told he'd never make it by his teachers."_

_"So?" The little boy rubbed his eye._

_"Thomas Edison, Thomas Jefferson, Leonardo de Vinci, Benjamin Franklin, all great thinkers and famous inventors. Heck, without them we wouldn't of have half the things we have now without them."_

_"So what's the point?"_

_"Patience child." She chuckled softly. "They all had something in common: failure. But they weren't easily swayed. Every failure brought them to success. Everyone of your failures, is just a step closer to your success. I believe in you my little inventor." She rubbed her nose against his, causing her son to giggle. _

_"Ah one more thing" she took out a small green chip and handed it to him._

_"Huh? What's this?" The blond haired boy adjusted his glasses as he inspected it._

_"It's a computer chip, from the lab. We just threw out our old equipment and I decided to save something special for you. Keep it. Every time you get discouraged, look at it, and think of me."_

_"Wow... Thanks momma." He smiled, beaming up at his mother. _

_"You're welcome dear. Now get some sleep." She tucked him in, taking off his glasses and putting them along with the chip on his night stand._

_"And remember, the future is here..."_

_"Thanks to science." He yawned, and softly fell asleep. _

_She smiled, turning out the lights, and shutting the door leaving only the glowing stars of his room to watch over him._

**oOOo**

Warm tears fell from his eyes, but was startled when he felt two small arms reach around him.

"I miss her too bro... I miss her too."

He put an arm around his sister, still holding the chip in his hand.

"I know Bonnie... I know."

**oOOo**

**A/N: Hope you liked it! A little take in what I thought what happened to their parents. Review?**


End file.
